lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jin Kwon
Before The Crash * Sun's husband * Grew up in a fishing village called "Namhae" on the South Coast of Korea (where he learnt to fish). * His friend, Tai Soo, predicted he would find love, and that it would look orange. * Was a doorman at the Seoul Gateway Hotel. Mistreated by his boss, Mr. Kim. * Resigned because of the classist policies of the Hotel. * Saw a young woman in an orange dress, which led to Sun bumping into him. * Started working for Sun's father, Mr. Paik, as a henchman, to get his approval for their marriage. * Dishonored his father by saying he was dead (Jin was ashamed because his father was only a fisherman) later reconciled with him. * Delivered message to the Secretary for Environmental Safety by beating him but did so to avoid having to kill him. * Was ordered by Mr. Paik to deliver Rolex watches to business associates in Sydney and Los Angeles. * Was infertile, according to Dr. Kim. * Was warned at the Sydney Airport by the man in the Hawaiian Shirt not to attempt to escape his current life. On The Island * Initially isolated from the other survivors because of his inability to speak English, Jin is picking a few words up as the series progresses, aided by the notebook made for him by Sun. * Got into a fight with Michael because Michael had Mr. Paik's Rolex Watch, which Mr. Paik had entrusted to Jin. This led to Jin being handcuffed to a part of the plane's hull Michael later used an axe to cut him loose, but Jin continued to carry a cuff on his wrist * Shunned Hurley after Hurley refused his offer of shellfish in the early days. Eventually forgave him after seeing that shellfish made Hurley sick. * Felt dishonored by Sun when she revealed her ability to speak English * Was blamed for the destruction of the first raft but was innocent. * Helped build the second raft with Michael to go get help * Decided to give the watch back to Michael * Dove into the water after Sawyer to save him after he was shot * Once he returned to the beach with the tailies, Locke cut off the remaining handcuff he had worn for the last several weeks * Demanded a gun from Jack in The Long Con after Sun was attacked in her garden. * Ripped up Sun's garden because he was afraid she'd be attacked there again but later repaired it. * Is going to be a daddy. ** He may not be the child's actual father * Pulled Hurley off Sawyer, albeit reluctantly. * Sails Desmond's boat to the Door camp. He is with Sayid and Sun. ** Sees the statue. Theories * Was infertile, but the Island healed him, as it did Rose and Locke * Is still infertile as the baby may not even be his. Gallery Image:Jin_confronted_by_mickael.jpg|Jin confonted by Michael after he attacks him. Image:Jinscared.jpg|Jin looking at the Tailies. Image:Jingettinghit.jpg|Jin getting hit with the Jesus Stick. Image:jinindream.jpg|Jin in Hurley's Dream. Trivia This is very random, but in ancient Chinese, the word jin means crystal clear. Kwon, Jin-Soo Kwon, Jin-Soo